Letting You Go
by Redd Summers
Summary: A short fic about Logan's unrequitted love (yes, I know, but in my profile I write mainly emotional fics!) Let me know what ya think, it's PG cause there's some cursing (it IS Logan after all) ^^;


Setting: Comic-verse  
  
Characters: Logan mainly, some Jean Grey  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these people. This is a simple fanfiction, no money's ever made by this. Trust me. If I knew how to make money off of them, I would since I'm a poor College student. But I don't have any money, don't bother suing, everyone knows that the Marvel universe owns all rights. If you try to sue me, all you'll get is a beanie baby, a CD of Bjork, and three stale doritos. I don't own the rights of the aforementioned either, so don't sue me over that :)  
  
Personal note: Inspiration works in many mysterious ways...  
  


Letting You Go  
by: Redd Summers  


  
  
"Ya know, I used ta think that I was impervious. Nothin' ever hurt me. So I was wrong, sue me. I wasn't the first guy to be wrong, and I sure as hell won't be the last. I realized after I met ya that I just ignored the pain and hurt. Or I snapped a neck or two ta prove how much a man I am. Was. Will be. Hell, I don't know myself anymore. But the night I met ya, I knew I was bound to get hurt by ya time and time again. And the crazy thing is, I didn't mind.  
  
I ain't no masochist, I don't like bein' hurt anymore than anyone else. But ya know what? I kinda figured it was either be distant from ya or be hurt by ya. In either case, I would've been hurt anyways, so why not try and get closer to ya?  
  
Yeah, you were with that other guy, but I didn't care. Ya gotta understand, Red, I'm not used to hearin' "no" if ya get my meanin'. I dealt with the pain of seeing your eyes glitter whenever he stepped into the room, and I dealt him some pain whenever he made ya cry. Bet'cha didn't know that, eh Red? Those times he would do or say something stupid that would cause you so much pain, but you loved him so much that you didn't let him see your tears.   
  
Well, I saw.   
  
And I was the one to knock 'em upside his preppy lil' head.   
  
I didn't know how someone could hurt ya, girl. If you were with me... well... that's not the point I'm gonna make here. But just in saying, if you were my girl, I'd treat ya right. Not to say that I don't make stupid comments at times, hell, I'm the first to admit I'm not really Mr. flamin' Sunshine, but I used ta believe if given the chance, I'd treat ya like a Queen.  
  
Course, he does as well. I saw the love in your eyes the night he gave you roses for no reason. You had been sayin' that he was working too much, and that you were sad you didn't get much time with him. I was the one to answer the door when they were delivered, and I was the one who told ya they were for you.   
  
Then there was that time ol' one-eye gave ya that Valentine Day card. Bet ya thought he forgot again, didn't ya? It was a simple gift, just a card, and though I didn't see (nor cared) what he had written on the inside, I remember clearly your eyes misting over as ya smiled at the card.   
  
All in all, Red, I decided that it's time to move on, to get over my feelin's for ya. I can deal with mutants twice my size tryin' to kill me. I can deal with intergalactic posers tryin' to beat me down. But when it comes to you, I'm a friggen baby. Your smile, your perfume, your beautiful jade eyes...  
  
You do things to me no one ever has, and yet you love another. Life's unfair that way, I guess. Always settin' ya up and knockin' ya down. Cause I loved before, and lost most everything I can think of. Especially what I can't think of, I still wanna know my past, but with each passin' day, I grow more and more distant to that part o' my life.  
  
You were the only one to try and understand me when I first arrived. That night on the mansion grounds, you were upset with Scott and I saw your worries. I tried to talk to ya, no one else trusted me at the time. But you... ya never ceased to amaze me. One moment ya talked to me like I was a human and not an animal, the next your keepin' me from rippin' the wings off Bird-Boy. Just goes to show I can be just as stupid as Cyke.  
  
But he has something I'll never have, and that's you. I've tried my best over the years to be what'cha needed. I could see the temptation in your eyes, and hear your shallow breath when I'd sneak a quick hug. A few times we kissed, and ya know what, Red? I think I made Cyke a bit jealous. I can't count the many times he's tried to keep me from ya, but he knew I was nothing to compete with. Deep down, he trusted in the love you two have with each other. And damned if it worked, I never could get you away from him.  
  
I'll always be here for ya, Red. For Cyke, too. Over the years, I actually kinda admire the jerk. But if ya tell him that, I'll deny it. Gotta keep ol' fearless on his toes. But if there's anything ya ever need, I'll always be there. If ya need a shoulder to cry on, or if ya just need someone pushed into a river, never hesitate to call on me. I'll always love ya, Jeannie, and just because we can't be together doesn't mean I'm not happy to be able to see you every single day. You make the world a better place just by bein' in it, darlin', and if anyone ever messes with ya you have an army backin' ya up.   
  
So many love ya. So smile for me from now on and don't worry 'bout me. This cannucklehead will move on in his life.  
  
Together, I can move on alone.  
  
So, goodbye, Jean, and you better remind Scott what a lucky man he is, every day you wake up in his arms. Some of us would die to be in his place...  
  
-Logan"   
  
'Bet'cha thought you could sneak up on me...' he thought to himself as he crushed the paper in his hand, his pen falling to the ground.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping whatever you were writing would distract you enough for you to forget the scents of others." The red-head behind him said aloud as she picked up on his thoughts.  
  
"You think so little of me, don'tcha, Red?" He replied with a half grin.  
  
"What're you writing?" she asked, looking at the paper crushed and crumpled in his hands.  
  
He looked down to where her eyes had fallen and looked at the letter he had just written. "If I ever get around to it, I'll show ya someday." He replied mystically.  
  
Jean Grey smiled and took that as the only answer she'd receive. "You want to join Bobby, Remy, Rogue and I? We decided to take a break and go to Harry's."  
  
He muddled the thoughts over for a few moments and relented. "Scott's not goin'?"  
  
"He has work to do."  
  
"No Scott, Booze, and a lovely Redhead all in one venture." He said with teasing in his voice.  
  
"You're so bad..." She replied as she playfully chastised him.  
  
"I know, but that's my charm, Darlin'. Take it or leave it. Until then, I'm in."  
  
As Jean walked away towards the mansion, he uncrumpled the letter he had written to her and folded it up. Placing it in one of the inside pockets of his black leather jacket, Logan made his way across the grounds towards the mansion to join the others.   
  
"Someday..." He repeated to no one but himself.  
  
-The End-


End file.
